


table for two (plus two more)

by kufe



Series: let's throw these fuckers in a group chat and watch them suffer [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe
Summary: The first thing Leorio noticed after entering the coffee shop was the boy sitting in his usual seat.‘He looks oddly familiar,’Leorio noted.‘Do I know him?’Well, know him or not, he needed to move. This washisspot, and he wasn’t going to let it get taken away from him by some snot-nosed brat.“Hey, kid. Can you move?” Silver eyes darted up to look at the intruder, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.“I don’t see your name on it,” the blond said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.Leorio meets a stranger at his favorite coffee shop. Little did he know how much this one meeting would impact his life forever.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: let's throw these fuckers in a group chat and watch them suffer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779712
Kudos: 55





	table for two (plus two more)

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how the main crew met in [wherefore art thou leorio?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530920). Basically, a prologue (set two years before the main story).

The first thing Leorio noticed after entering the coffee shop was the boy sitting in his usual seat.

_‘He looks oddly familiar,’_ Leorio noted. _‘Do I know him?’_

Well, know him or not, he needed to move. This was _his_ spot, and he wasn’t going to let it get taken away from him by some snot-nosed brat.

“Hey, kid. Can you move?” Silver eyes darted up to look at the intruder, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

“I don’t see your name on it,” the blond said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Leorio glared at him, deciding on if he should tell this guy off.

“Yeah, well. I’m supposed to be tutoring some kids in approximately ten minutes, and this is the place we always sit. Get lost.”

“First come, first serve. Sorry,” he said, not sounding very sorry at all. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back to what I was doing.”

_‘Who does this guy think he is?’_ Leorio wondered, letting out a huff of indignation. He slid into the seat across from the other, crossing his arms in irritation.

“Oh yeah? Well, I hope you won’t mind if I sit here,” Leorio said, smiling pleasantly at the boy in front of him.

“What are you doing?” he sputtered, the tips of his ears turning red. “Is this even allowed?”

“Sure it is,” Leorio said. “Are you expecting anyone else?”

The boy squinted at him apprehensively. Probably trying to figure out if the spot was worth the nuisance sitting in front of him. “I’m not moving.”

“I’m not either.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “You can stay.”

“Aren’t you going to move?” Leorio asked innocently.

“No. Are you?”

“No way.”

“Then I guess we’ll be sharing this table. What kind of place is this, allowing their customers to be harassed like this?”

“Only the finest establishment in all of Yorknew. What’s your name?”

“Why do you care?”

“If we’re going to be table buddies, we might as well be acquainted with each other.”

“I guess that’s fair. My name’s Kurapika.”

“Kurapika,” Leorio echoed. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“You tell me,” Kurapika said. “I just moved here, so probably not.”

Leorio snapped his fingers in recognition. “Oh, that’s it! You’re the new kid, right?”

“I am. I go to Hunter High. How do you know me?”

“I’ve seen you in the halls before, you probably didn’t notice me. My name’s Leorio. I’m a freshman, same as you.”

Kurapika eyed him warily. “You look a little old to be a freshman.”

“Yeah, I was held back in kindergarten. Apparently, I was a ‘troubled kid.’” Leorio made air quotes at the last part, rolling his eyes playfully.

“I can see that,” Kurapika snorted. “What about now?”

“Are you kidding? Now I’m Leorio Paladiknight, math tutor extraordinaire.” Kurapika laughed, and it’s a surprisingly nice laugh. “You just moved here in August, right?”

“Yes, I did.”

“How d’ya like it so far? I know this isn’t the most interesting place on Earth, but it’s not too bad, eh?”

Kurapika paused. “It’s… nice.”

Leorio opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the chime of the _slam_ of the entrance door opening. Two boys stood there; one with electric-blue eyes and skin so pale it looked transparent, and the other with black spiky hair with the biggest smile Leorio’s ever seen.

“Finally, you’re here,” Leorio complained loudly. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry we’re late, old geezer,” Killua said, rolling his eyes. Leorio glared at him.

“I’m only two years older than you, brat,” Leorio growled. Next to the silver-haired teen, Gon was bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently.

“Aw Killua, I don’t wanna do math,” Gon complained. “Can’t we do something else?”

“I need to take this too, so no. You like Leorio, right? At least he’s the one tutoring you.”

Gon nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, that’s true. Hi Leorio! Who’s that sitting next to you?”

“Just some brat who doesn’t know when to scram when he’s supposed to,” Leorio said.

“I’m the one who got here first. _He_ tried to kick me out.” Kurapika looked offended, his brows knitted together in frustration.

“Well, whatever. My name’s Killua, and this is Gon. Let’s just get this started,” Killua said. “I wanna get this over with.”

Leorio wasn’t surprised to see blond hair peeking over where his seat was the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> [discord server](https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5)   
>  [social media](https://linktr.ee/kufe)   
>  [killugon playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
